Demon (TheDeerity)
Demons '(あくま ''Akuma) are a species of other-dimensional beings originating from Hell. Proficient in magic, particularly forms of Dark magic, demons have existed for eons, usually staying neutral in most Earth-Land conflicts, though the species may occasionally interfere. Since they can walk among mankind virtually unnoticed, it is often believed that they're creatures of myth. Biology Demons are most often humanoid in appearance, with generally the same anatomy as humans. However, when in Hell, demons can change there appearance at will: often altering their hair or skin tone, growing horns, tails, or wings, and occasionally hard, bio-armor. When entering Earth-Land, demons have to develop a mortal form to contain themselves in. Through the use of magic, and lots of training, a demon can train their mortal form to tap into, and even use, there true form they remain in whilst in Hell. These mortal bodies can breed with Humans, though this is a rare occurrence, as most demons lack the chemical in their brains that compels them to mate. Powers and Abilities [[Black Arts|'''Black Arts]]' '(ブラック・アーツ''Burakku Ātsu'') Demons appear to me more prone to undertake and learn various Black Arts, often developing them faster and more potently than an average human mage. Not all demons wield Black Arts, however. Telekinesis '(テレキネシス ''Terekineshisu) Most demons, even those not gifted in magic, have been shown to posses telekinesis. Some, seeing it as the only magical power they have, work to perfect it, diving into macro and microkinesis, while others simply use it an "extra pair of arms" and use it to hold more weapons, or reach something from far away. '''Demonic Magic (あくままほう''Akuma Mahou'') or Devil Slayer Magic is a variation of regular magic that Arch-Demons and the Damned wield. Similar to Curse, Demonic magic is an ancient form of magic that was originally used in ancient times, during the Demon revolt against the other deities. It can come in all forms, from Demonic Lighting Magic, to Demonic Time Magic. However, the energy produced by this magic can be very volatile if not manifested properly, and untrained wielders could severely hurt themselves and others. Only elemental variants can be taught to a human, however. Heightened Physical Condition: Demons, compared to humans, have a higher state of physical condition, with much higher strength, speed, endurance, etc. While in Earth Land, demons do not have to eat nor sleep, unless they exert too much magical energy at once. Healing Factor: Demons in their mortal forms have a much faster recovery time than a typical human being, recovering from injuries in half the time of a human. Immortality: Demons are essentially immortal; if there mortal form is destroyed in Earth Land, they're simply sent deep into Hell, before returning back in a century or so. If their body isn't slain, they continue on living until they wish to return to Hell. However, if they are slain whilst in Hell, or they are slain in their true form while in Earth Land, they die. Permanently. True Form: Demons that have created mortal forms in Earth Land can tap into and wield their true forms. The "true form" of a demon is the powerful state they are in while they're in Hell. Once a demon enters Earth Land, they have to limit their power down to avoid being sent back to Hell forcefully, due to the laws between Gods and Demons. However, if a demon trains their mortal form's magical capabilties to the max, one can learn to tap into, and even enter their true form, for short periods of time. Hierarchy There are four variations of demon, based upon their power, and position in the ruling body of Hell. The Fourteen Damned The Fourteen Damned '(じゅうしばちあたり ''Juushi Bachiatari) are the ruling body of Hell, and the most powerful demons in existence. Ex-Gods, who original rebelled against the other gods, due to being "overlooked" and "underappreciated". Though their power varies, the Damned can easily best many of the most powerful mages in Earth-Land whilst in their true form. They usually have two or more different states before accessing their true form whilst in the mortal world. Arch-Demons '''Arch-Demons (アークあくま Aaku Akuma) are the second tier of demon. Originally fifty-six human mages that were recruited during the war with the gods, the mages drank the blood of each of the Fourteen Damned, developing large amounts of power, that varied due to their forms of magic. Each Damned has four Arch-Demons to protect them. Since then, more than thirty-percent of the original fifty-six have been killed, or have disappeared, and thus were replaced with the most powerful of the lower tier. Their mortal forms usually have one state before ascending to their true forms. Greater Demons Greater Demons '(なおあくま ''Nao Akuma) are the third tier of demons, and are the primary army and fighting force of Hell. Only their most powerful actually posses forms of magic, and are usually commanders or other higher ranks. The rest, however, are merely foot soldiers, using sword or firearms to fight. Lesser Demons 'Lesser Demons '(じゅあくま Ju Akuma) are the lowest tier of demons, and are citizens within Hell, living in rural, to even urban communities, similar to that of humans. They have little to no magical power of themselves, and if one is discovered to have any, they ascend to become Greater Demons, and serve in the military. Trivia * The creation of this race was approved by User:Perchan. * It seems that the names of demons are from various real-world cultures and myths, such as Hel being from Norse. * Demon Blood is highly nutritious for humans, and a constant diet can greatly increase a person's power. * Most demons '''despise Etherious demons created by Zeref Dragneel, and often kill them on sight. Category:Races Category:Demons Category:Demon Category:Magical creatures Category:Magic Creatures Category:Supernatural Creature